


Flames set ablaze amongst our dreams

by The_Doctors_Song



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Doctors_Song/pseuds/The_Doctors_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He surged forward, pulling at the pipe as she watched wearily. Her eyes were drifting shut, coughs escaping her as he finally broke the pipe. He took her face in his hands, rubbing at her cheeks softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on Alex! Wake up. Stay awake. Alex!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames set ablaze amongst our dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... I am so tired right now. I hope you all appreciate my need to finish this in one night. With that noted, i hope it's okay, and there aren't many mistakes. I'm sorry if there are. Also... I don't know what Alex's mother's name is, so i chose one from online.

**Flames set ablaze amongst our dreams**

 

An old, abandoned house at the end of a suburban street. That was the location for this episode of _Doctor Who_. Walking around the land, people called out to others, actors in costume laughed at the sight of each other. Everything was as normal as normal could be when it comes down to a show about aliens and time travel.

 

Matt Smith, the Doctor, came barrelling around the corner of one of the rooms inside. He skidded to a halt, grinning as the crew breathed out signs of relief when he managed not to run in to any of the equipment.

 

"Told you I wouldn't be late." He said smugly, straightening the bowtie around his neck before joining Jenna and Alex in the corner of the room.

 

He grinned at Jenna, turning his back to lean on the TARDIS next to Alex. Poking her in the side, he smiled as she glared at him mockingly.

 

"What?"

 

He shrugged his shoulders, bumping her own as she grinned.

 

"Nothing."

 

She shook her head with a smile, as the director called for them to take their positions. Shooting lasted for almost six hours when the director called cut unexpectedly.

 

"Cut! Can anyone else smell that?"

 

They looked around them, frowning as they searched for the source of the smell. They were about to shrug it off when a crew member ran in to the room.

 

"The house is on fire!"

 

There was a lot of movement after that. A few people gasping for breath as the smoke began to rise up the stairs. Most everyone began to lose sight of where they were going as the smoke became heavier. Collapsing on the grass quite a bit away from the burning house, Matt gasped for air. Looking up, he winced at the sight.

 

Flames rose in to the air, orange and yellow merging into black as the house burnt during the night. Matt glanced around, spotting Jenna next to the camera man and the director. He stared around him, but froze in his tracks.

 

He couldn't see Alex.

 

He stood clumsily, staggering as he coughed. Maybe she was with the other's, just a few steps away.

 

But somehow he knew she wasn't. She was still inside. He turned, breathing heavily as he looked over his shoulder. The fire truck was still at the end of the street, barrelling down the road. He couldn't wait that long.

 

Bypassing a few of the crew who'd dealt with fires before, all of them trying to get him to stop, he ran inside the shouldering house. Lifting his coat over his mouth, he coughed and blinked around him.

 

"Alex! Alex, where are you?"

 

He listened carefully, ignoring the crackling of the floorboards beneath him and the sparking fire around him. He had to find her.

 

"Alex!"

 

He almost shouted his thanks to heaven when he heard her.

 

"Ma-att!"

 

She sounded weak, even from up above. He bounded up the stairs, hissing as he jumped back from the fire on the railing. As he rounded the corner, he stopped with realization.

 

In the panic to get outside, the crew had forgotten Alex, handcuffed to the pipe in the bathroom upstairs.

 

He spun around, rushing down the hall and banging in to the room. She looked up at him, wide eyed and panicked as she pulled against the restraints.

 

"Shit!"

 

He surged forward, pulling at the pipe as she watched wearily. Her eyes were drifting shut, coughs escaping her as he finally broke the pipe. He took her face in his hands, rubbing at her cheeks softly.

 

"Come on Alex! Wake up. Stay awake. Alex!"

 

Her eyes were fluttering, her breathing slowing. He shook her shoulders, trying to get her to open her eyes. Forgoing that, he stood, lifting her over his shoulder and staggering out of the room. His cost fell from over his mouth, and he inhaled black smoke. Coughing violently, he blinked through the smoke, hoping he would trip down the stairs. He stumbled down them, bursting through the front door and collapsing with Alex now in his arms.

 

He couldn't see, tears surrounding his vision as he coughed and coughed. He just managed to open his eyes to see a fireman lift Alex from his arms, carrying her to the ambulance as paramedics surrounded her. He tried to shrug away the man's help as he tried to hook his hands under his arms, but he couldn't stand without stumbling a few steps in the wrong direction. He finally relented, looking up as he sat on the edge of the ambulance with a blanket around his shoulders. As he shuffled back, sitting next to Alex as a medic worked on her, he watched as the doors closed, the flaming house hit with water as firemen entered the last image he saw.

 

XX

 

She heard the beeping sound of the monitor, felt the grip of someone holding her hand. She didn't know what had happened, but she did know that she was in a hospital. She couldn't remember much, just a few things.

 

_Filming, fire, handcuffs, Matt._

 

Matt! She remembered him as he burst through the door, his hair wild and his face blackened with ash. She sat up suddenly, only to fall back down with a groan. She winced in pain as she accidentally nudged the catheter in her arm.

 

"Honey, be careful."

 

She turned her head to see her mother, Alina, gripping her hand tightly in her own. Swallowing, glad for the little amount of liquid that soothed her throat, she licked her lips.

 

"What happened" she croaked out, sighing in relief as Alina lifted a cup of water to her lips.

 

"There was a fire on set location. Do you remember?" She asked, sitting back as Alex nodded, sighing in relief as her throat cooled down. "You were filming in a very old house Lexi. With so many wires running throughout it, all it needed was a small spark to catch on the old plaster walls before it was up in flames."

 

Alex shivered as she rubbed at her wrists. Wincing, she looked down at the scars there from the handcuffs. She grimaced as she remembered her panic, pulling at the metal frantically.

 

"Everyone feels so horrible about that."

 

She looked up at her mother, seeing her staring at the marks on her wrist.

 

"Who do? For what?"

 

Alina startled, obviously lost in thought.

 

"The crew, the director... Everyone. They feel so terrible about forgetting you were locked upstairs."

 

Alex remembered the smoke filtering in under the door. Matt and Jenna were supposed to burst through there, release her from her restraints with a flourish of The Doctor's screwdriver, and watch her as she flirted shamelessly. They were supposed to be there... Not the smoke.

 

"Matt."

 

She didn't realize she'd said his name out loud until her mother spoke.

 

"Hm... If it hadn't have been for that boy of yours, you probably wouldn't be sitting in that bed."

 

She sat up straight, ignoring the twinge from the catheter in her arm as she spoke quickly.

 

"Is he okay? Is he here? What happened to him? Where is he?"

 

Lathe very last thing she remembered was Matt lifting her over his shoulder, carrying her down the stairs. Before she passed in to oblivion, she saw his sleeve catch on fire.

 

Alina lifted her hands, gesturing for her to calm and lie down.

 

"He's fine. A few burns and bruises, nothing too serious. He was sitting right here where I am now, but I made him leave to get something to eat."

 

Alex relaxed, leaning back on the bed only for her to snap her head to the door as Matt came stumbling through, a half-eaten sandwich in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. He froze as he saw her sitting up, a grin stretching across his face as the bottle tumbled from his hands. He ran forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him. She ignored the ache in her back, choosing to melt into his embrace.

 

"You're okay."

 

He nodded, leaning back to look her in the eye.

 

"Course I'm okay, you can't get rid of me that easily. Besides, it's you everyone's been worried about. And look at you! Sitting here bundled up all warm and cosy while half the Who Crew and beyond are sitting outside in the freezing cold waiting room. For shame Ms Kingston's. For shame."

 

She laughed despite the twinge in her chest, shaking her head at his teasing. Looking over his shoulder, she smiled at her father standing in the doorway, one hand clutched around a coffee.

 

"I'm glad you're awake now Lexi. Finally."

 

Matt pulled away, smirking at her in amusement.

 

"Lexi? See, Anthony told me that's what he called you. I just didn't believe it."

 

Alex glared at him mockingly, shoving him slightly but gripped his hand so he wouldn't move.

 

"Shut up. Only him and mum call me that."

 

He nodded, but that look in his eye told her he had something new to call her.

 

"Alexandra! Is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life?"

 

Alex rolled her eyes at her mother, smiling at Matt instead.

 

"Speaking of."

 

She glanced at her parents, willing them silently to leave. They got the message, her mother winking at her as her father dragged her out.

 

"Thank you darling. You have no idea how relieved I was to see you."

 

He shook his head, turning to raise his free hand and run it over her hair.

 

"You have no idea how terrified I was not to see you. I looked around, and Alex, I think my heart stopped when I realized you weren't there."

 

She closed her eyes, images of fire and smoke and metal invaded her mind.

 

"You could've died."

 

She opened her eyes as she mumbled to him, pulling him down to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

 

"So could've you."

 

XX

 

Alex spent three days in hospital, the smoke having affected her breathing too much for the doctors to feel comfortable releasing her. The entire time, Matt sat by her side. She'd have visitors. Karen and Arthur, Steven, her sisters, her parents, Keeley and the majority of the Upstairs, Downstairs cast. And through it all, Matt sat in the seat beside her bed, either holding her hand or making sure he was in sight. They learnt early on that she panicked when he wasn't near.

 

Could you blame her? He saved her life... She felt safer when he was around.

 

Salome called every day. The first night she'd been in tears, sobbing her heart out as she begged Alex to let her fly back. She talked to Florian that night, rolling her eyes at his constant 'Are you okay?'. She loved the man, really. He was the father of her child after all. But he still managed to get on her nerves, even while in a whole other country.

 

Her wrist was put in a plaster; the metal handcuffs had dug right through her skin colliding with bone after she had desperately pulled at it to get free. Matt took great joy in stealing a marker form the nurses’ station, drawing and writing all sorts of things over the blue cast. (His idea, pleading with Alex for her to choose the not quite, but almost TARDIS coloured cast).

 

Every time she glanced down, she laughed at the drawing of Matt in a superhero's costume. _Bloody smug idiot._

 

Matt insisted on helping her home, ignoring her attempts to get him to leave for his own apartment, and instead choosing to push open her door. She walked in, sighing in relief as she collapsed on her sofa.

 

Everything was exactly as she'd left it. The only new addition was Matt, who lay on the opposite seat staring at her.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing." He shrugged, smiling at her as she shook her head. "Just... You sure you're going to be okay? Cause, I can stay here for a bit longer if you want."

 

She shook her head, smiling at him in gratitude.

 

"You need to go home Matt. You haven't been there since before the fire. You're just down the hall. If I need you, I'll come and get you."

 

He looked at her worriedly, before sighing and nodding. He stood, crossing the floor to place a kiss to her cheek. He stood again, his hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her.

 

"Obviously, you know where I am. Just in case. Anytime, for anything. Okay?"

 

She nodded, placing her hand over his and whispering 'ok' before watching as he walked to the front door. Smiling at her one last time, he closed it softly. And then she was alone.

 

XX

 

_Flames licked at her hands as she cried out desperately. She banged against the metal pipe, wincing as the handcuff cut in to her skin. Tears fell from her eyes as she glanced behind her, fire beginning to take hold of the door. She cried out again, shaking her wrist desperately. The fire was getting closer; she could feel the heat surrounding her. The door banged open. She snapped her head sideways, staring at Matt as he stood in the door. Flames began to ascend his body, his hand reached out for hers. She stretched, trying to reach him but her other hand was attached to the burning metal._

_"Alex!"_

 

_She called out his name in reply, crying harder and screaming as his whole body caught fire. His eyes caught hers, pleading, begging for her to help him. But she just. couldn't. move!_

_"Alex!"_

 

"Matt!"

 

She woke screaming his name, tears running down her face as his burning body burned a place in her mind. Her sheets were curled in her fist, her wrapped up arm held against her heaving chest. She shook her head, her vision blurring form the tears. She pushed the sheets away, standing to run through her apartment. She didn't care that she was in her nightwear, didn't care that she was barefoot, or that she looked like hell with scrapes over her face and tears in her eyes. All she wanted was Matt.

 

She banged at his door, choking out a sob as she saw fire.

 

"Ma-att." She sobbed out, repeating it over and over until his door was pulled open, Matt standing there sleepily. He straightened as he saw her, opening his mouth to speak but she interrupted him. Throwing herself into his arms, sobs racked her body. He held her tightly to him, running one hand through her hair as he shushed her.

 

"It's okay. You're okay. Shhhh... Come on Alex, love. You're okay."

 

He pulled her inside, shutting the door quietly and placing her on his couch. She held on to him tightly, forcing him to sit beside her, his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

 

"Shhhhh."

 

He sat holding her until her crying subsided, not paying attention to the time or how long that had taken. Eventually her breathing evened out, her eyes sliding shut as she fell asleep in his arms. He looked down at her, watching her as the tears dried and she mumbled his name in her sleep.

 

He wouldn't tell her, but she had woken him from his own nightmare. A nightmare where he didn't make it to Alex in time, and he watched as she burnt still locked to that pipe.

 

He couldn't even describe how terrified he was, how completely horrified he was at the thought of losing Alex.

 

Slowly, he lifted her up to carry her to his bedroom. Lying her down, he was about to pull up the covers and return to the lounge room when her hand gripped his shirt.

 

"Don't go."

 

He looked to her, her eyes just barely open as she stared at him. He smiled at her softly, shaking his head.

 

"I won't."

 

He crawled onto the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over the both of them as she turned to rest her head on his chest. Glancing down, he gently put his hand over her shoulders, before falling in to a dreamless sleep.

 

XX

 

The fire had been all anyone talked about during the days after it had actually happened. Alex had yet to see it, as she'd been in the hospital. That morning, waking up in Matt's arms feeling as safe as she had when he carried her out of that house, she had thought that meant that that day would be absolutely fine. Normal. Perfect.

 

It wasn't.

 

She had disentangled herself form his arms, tip-toeing in to the bathroom before padding in to his living room. She stood in the kitchen, watching the morning news shows as she waited for the kettle to calm.

 

_"The biggest news that has been all that anyone has been talking about lately. That's right, the fire that occurred during filming for Doctor Who."_

 

The screen turned black before she heard anymore. Turning, she saw Matt leaning against the wall, remote in hand and a slight smile on his face.

 

"They just talk about what happened. We were there. We don't need to hear about it."

 

Alex stared at him in suspicion, but regardless, smiled and turned to the kettle as it whistled.

 

"Thank you. For last night. I know I must have been a mess, and I probably woke you up, and for that I'm sorry. I just, thank you for -"

 

He shook his head, shushing her as he joined her at the counter.

 

"It's fine Alex. I told you. Anytime, for anything."

 

She smiled at him, not for the first time glad that he was there.

 

XX

 

She returned to work the following week, despite Steven telling her to take her time. She needed something to distract her, to stop her from thinking about that night and what could have been. As soon as she was on set, she knew what her mother meant by 'everyone felt terrible'. People were constantly around her, apologizing for that night or catering to her every whim. It was nice, but at some times she just wanted some peace and quiet. Matt kept stealing glances at her, worrying over the way she winced in pain every now and then.

 

Every night since returning from the hospital, she would crawl out of bed sobbing, knocking on Matt's door. He'd answer straight away, and it had only just occurred to her that he probably predicted her appearance, and had waited until she showed up.

 

Steven, the literary genius that he was, had somehow worked in Alex's current appearance, and despite the previous weeks drama, everyone was in high spirits. Every now and then, Alex was glance down and catches sight of the scar on her arm, or looks in a mirror and sees the bruises on her face. She's wince, closing her eyes and count to ten before breathing deeply. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't forget that night. Fire still invaded her dreams, she startled when she felt heat on her skin. The only possible thing to calm her down, or someone as it were was Matt.

 

It hadn't taken long before she had simply gone straight to Matt when she was tired. She took to sleeping in his bed with him holding her. The only time she was at her own flat was when she was changing.

 

She didn't know what had happened. But suddenly she couldn't look at Matt without feeling an odd fluttering in her chest and a heat not unpleasant low in her stomach. She thought maybe it was a bit of hero worship. He saved her life; of course she'd look at him differently. But that wasn't it. Because she had felt it before. Long before the fire. And she had always, always, felt it for Matt.

 

XX

 

_"Matt! Matt, help me!"_

_He ran through the house, spinning around in circles as he squinted, trying to look through the flames. The halls seemed to grow longer, comically so. He screamed out her name, finally spotting her lying on the ground, fire surrounding her._

_"Alex!"_

_He surged forward, jumping through the flames and running as fast as he could. The hall continued to grow, Alex drifting further and further away from him. Her eyes were open, tears sliding down her cheeks as she mouthed his name, no sound escaping her. Her eyes slowly slid shut, Matt screaming her name as they did. The hall stopped growing, Alex stilled, and Matt skidded to a halt at her side._

_"Alex! Alex, wake up! Don't do this to me! Alex!"_

_He held her limply, sobs racking his body as she lay in his arms._

_"Alex!"_

 

He sat up in bed, breathing heavily and gasping for air. He turned, reaching out for the body beside him, sighing in relief when the tips of his fingers skidded across the skin of her shoulders. He lay back down, placing his arm across her waist as he settled down beside her. He breathed in her scent, heart slowing to the right pace as he took comfort in knowing that she was really there.

 

He couldn't think properly, without Alex crossing his mind. No matter what he tried, his thoughts always returned to her. Before the fire, Alex had simply been a friend. A friend that he may or may not have been a little mad about. But now? He just didn't know what he felt. He knew that every morning he'd wake, having just a few minutes to admire the way the light haloed her hair and the way her chest lifted as she slept, before she'd wake up, blinking at him sleepily and sighing in contentment.

 

He thinks, and it both frightens and excites him... But he thinks he may just be a little in love with her.

 

XX

 

She squeezed her eyes shut, her heart pounding as the images on the TV flickered. She was channel surfing, waiting for Matt to get back from shooting his last few scenes he had alone with Jenna, when she came upon it.

 

_Towering Inferno_

 

Of all the movies they had to play, it had to be that one. Blazes of fire filled the screen, only to fill her mind as she flashed back to the house.

 

_"Help... Help, anyone!"_

 

She slid from the couch, falling to the floor to bring her knees up, hugging them to her chest.

 

_"Alex! Alex, where are you?"_

 

She stared at the screen, unaware or not really caring about the tears she felt pooling in her eyes.

 

_"Come on Alex! Wake up! Stay awake! Alex!"_

 

She heard the key in the lock turn, could hear the door as it creaked open.

 

"Alex?"

 

_"Come on honey. Please wake up. For mummy okay.  Do it for your mother. Please Alex. Wake up!"_

 

She felt Matt sit down next to her, pulling her in to his arms as he whispered in to her ear.

 

_"Wake up Kingston. I can't have River Song without you... Please Alex. Just wake up."_

 

She could hear every one of her friends, and her family. All of them begging her to open her eyes, smile or just do something. But above all she could hear Matt. Always Matt.

 

_"Up and at 'em Kingston. We have an episode to film."_

_"Please Alex. Just open your eyes. I need to see those eyes of yours."_

_"Just wake up. I promise to be nice, and I'll stop messing with your hair and poking you when you’re tired. Please Alex... Please."_

_"I need you to wake up."_

_"I want you to wake up."_

_"I need you Alex."_

_"I love you."_

 

She broke from her memories, turning to stare at Matt through tearstained eyes.

 

"You love me?"

 

He froze, his lips to her head as he heard her speak.

 

"What?"

 

She pulled away from him, staring up at him as she repeated herself.

 

"You love me?"

 

He stuttered out a response, his heart rate increasing as he watched a tear slide down her cheek.

 

"I... Well I... You see... I mean... Alex, I-"

 

"You were talking to me. While I was in the hospital. I... heard you. And I... Only just remembered. Matt... Do you love me?"

 

They stared at each other, his arms still wrapped around her shoulders as he tried to answer. Unable to speak, he settled for simply nodding. Tears continued to fall, and at first he thought he'd pushed it too far. Pushed her too far. but then, she reached up, her hand cupping the back of his neck as she pulled his head down to her. She hesitated for a moment, staring up in to his eyes before leaning up, covering his lips with her own. He froze momentarily, quickly relaxing and returning her kiss tenfold. 

 

He lay back, letting her rest above him with his arms around her waist, his hands settling on her back. She hissed in pain as he brushed against the bruise on her back.

 

"Shit! I'm so sorry. Alex?"

 

She shook her head, sitting up as she closed her eyes.

 

"It's okay... Maybe... We should wait though."

 

Matt nodded, taking her hand in his and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

 

"Until you're better."

 

She smiled down at him, leaning down to kiss him one more time as the credits began to roll on screen.

 

XX

 

It took six weeks before the cast on her arm was removed. The entire time she continued to sleep in Matt's bed, the nightmares still visited her some nights. Salome had come to see her three weeks after the fire. Alex was worried about staying at Matt's... What with Salome with her now. But after she woke her daughter up screaming, she thought it best to risk it.

 

XX

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this darling?"

 

Salome nodded at her, her hand held tightly in Alex's. Ever since she'd ran in to Alex's arms at the airport, she had refused to let Alex out of her sight. Florian told her over the phone that Salome had been having her own nightmares, that she'd constantly ask him if 'mummy was okay'.

 

"It helps you mum. Besides... I like Matt. He saved you."

 

She smiled at her daughter as she knocked on his door. Salome had no idea just how much Matt had saved her.

 

That night was spent with Matt and Salome lying on the ground, playing monopoly while Alex sat on the couch, laughing at Salome as she pointed at Matt.

 

"You're cheating!"

 

They watched several movies, Matt making sure none of them involved heat in any form. Salome was asleep by the third one ended, snoring softly on Matt's shoulder. Alex watched as he picked her up, smiling as she held on to his neck as he piggy backed her to his spare room. Returning, he flopped down on to the couch beside her, raising his arm for her to snuggle against his side.

 

"She's just full of energy isn't she?"

 

She laughed slightly, shivering as he drew circles on her shoulders. The next movie started, but even as it did Alex's eyes began to feel heavy. She made it through the first ten minutes before she too was asleep on Matt's shoulder.

 

Not that he was much better.

 

He was woken up by Salome shaking him awake.

 

"I had a bad dream." She said, her lip trembling as she stared at him, then her mother.

 

He shifted over, careful to not wake Alex so that Salome could slip beside him.

 

"It's okay poppet. She's fine. I'm fine. You're fine."

 

She nodded, laying her head on his other side and slowly drifting to sleep.

 

XX

 

Four weeks after the fire, she took Salome to see her parents. Alex was worried about her sleeping situation. She had gotten so used to Matt sleeping beside her, helping her to fight away the nightmares that she didn't know what she'd do when he wasn't there.

 

XX

 

She tossed in her bed, sweat lining her brow as she flew up, breathing erratically and a cry on the verge of spilling from her lips. She turned in the dark, to reach out for Matt blindly, when her hand hit the cold sheets.

 

Matt wasn't here.

 

She slipped from her bed, padding through her parents’ house to enter the kitchen. Flipping the light switch on, she settled at the counter, leaning against it with her eyes closed.

 

"Something wrong Lexi?"

 

She looked up at her father, standing in the doorway watching her. She bit her lip, moving forward to step in to his arms instead of answering him.

 

"Nightmares."

 

He nodded, pulling back and holding her shoulders, ducking his head to look at her in the eyes.

 

"But you're okay?"

 

She shrugged, sighing as he led her back to the counter. She sat in the seat, leaning on her elbows to watch him as he pulled out some milk from the fridge. Pouring some in to a pot, he turned on the gas and turned to speak to her, stirring the milk slowly.

 

"Salome was talking to us while you slept this afternoon. She said you have nightmares a lot."

 

Alex nodded, watching as the milk began to bubble.

 

"She said that Matt usually helped."

 

She looked from the pot to her father, smiling shyly at the smirk on his face.

 

"Want to tell me about that?"

 

She ducked her head, smiling down at the countertop.

 

"It's a good thing I like him then."

 

"Daddy!"

 

She looked up at him startled, shaking her head. He shrugged his shoulders, turning the gas off and pouring the milk in to two glasses.

 

"What? You and I both know I never really liked any of your ex's. At least this one already has the bonus points of saving my little girl."

 

She shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

"I'm not a little girl."

 

He laughed, placing the glass in front of her as he lifted his own to his lips.

 

She scowled at him, but picked up the glass to chug it down. He used to do that when she was little. She'd wake up in the middle of the night crying 'monsters', and he'd pick her up out of bed, carrying her to the kitchen. They'd sit at the counter, exactly like they were now, and talk while he warmed the milk.

 

"So... Do you want to tell me about it?"

 

Alex shrugged, running her finger around the rim of her glass.

 

"It's the same thing mostly. Fire. A lot of the time it's about what could have happened. Sometimes though, I remember everything, in crystal clear detail."

 

He sighed, moving around the counter to embrace her in a hug.

 

"It's expected love."

 

She nodded, resting her head on her father's chest. It was expected. She just hoped it wasn't.

 

XX

 

Even though Matt had said they'd wait until she was better, that didn't mean he didn't let her go restless. A lot of the time, when it was just the two of them in her apartment, he'd lay her down, careful of her still tender back.

 

XX

 

"Matt."

 

She gasped his name as he kissed down her stomach, placing his lips softly at the still healing scrapes marking her skin. He held her hand, tracing the light scar there. He kissed down her stomach, along her thighs until she was whimpering above him.

 

"Let me take care of you Alex. I've got you. I've always got you."

 

She stared down her body at him resting between her legs. Gasping as he brushed his fingers over her knickers, she nodded, biting her lip as she fell back on the pillow. His mouth returned to her skin, licking at her thighs as he slowly pulled her knickers down her legs. She arched up, the cool air hitting her aching core. He nudged at her core, smiling to himself as she bucked up with a gasp.

 

"Matt, please."

 

He smirked, pushing his nose against her clit as he darted his tongue out experimentally. She thrusted up, throwing her head back in to her pillow as he repeated the action. Her un-casted hand tangled in his hair as she pulled him closer. He licked up her folds repeatedly, pressing the flat of his tongue against her slick, wet pussy.

 

"Oh god."

 

Lights flashed behind her eyes, and for once she didn't whimper at the flashes. He hummed against her, the vibrations sending shivers through her body, as she curled her legs around his neck.

 

XX

 

Her cast was finally off, the bruises well and truly healed. Looking at her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she'd been in a fire. The only way to tell would be if you got a good look at her right wrist, a thin scar along there, barely able to be seen unless you looked extremely hard.

 

They were at the pub. Her, Matt, Karen, Arthur, Jenna, Sue and Steven all sit around the table as they toasted to her now free hand. She'd laughed as Matt made the toast, joined by the others as they laughed at his speech.

 

She was still having the nightmares. But it had dimmed considerably, so now she only dreamt of fire once a week or so.

 

Filming the following week, the finale, and Alex’s breath caught in her throat.

 

They'd thought she'd be able to handle it. She said she'd be able to handle it. But she couldn't.

 

The scene had called for Stormcage, with River being escorted down the hall by a group of guards. Unfortunately, this also meant that she'd have to be restrained.

 

By handcuffs.

 

Steven had told her that he hadn't liked writing it in, because he knew she still had nightmares, but that it was necessary for the scene.

 

She'd waved him off, thinking she could handle it.

 

She couldn't.

 

As soon as they closed over her wrists she began to freak out. Her breathing became ragged as she stared at the metal binding her arms together. She shook her head; tears welling in her eyes are she looked around the room frantically.

 

"Take them off! Take them off, take them off, take them off!"

 

She begged them, watching as they fumbled with the keys before releasing the cuffs around her wrists. She rubbed them with her thumbs, moving her head from side to side as she searched frantically for Matt. Turning, she sighed in relief as his arms wrapped around her body, pulling her flush against him as the first sob broke free.

 

"Shhh... It's okay. I'm here. I'm right here."

 

XX

 

It wasn't long before her nights filled with fire and Matt screaming at her to help him disappeared. She still slept with Matt's arms wrapped around her, still turned to him when she needed to feel safe. They publicly announced their relationship three months after the fire, expecting scathing remarks and not so flattering news coverage. They were surprised when most everyone supported their relationship. They really shouldn't have been. They already knew they had the best fans in the world. They should have known they'd be the first to congratulate them be it online or in person.

XX

 

He both hated and loved that fire. Hated it because it hurt both him, and Alex. Hated it because it plagued their dreams for months.

 

But he loved it too. Because if it weren't for that fire, he may never have had the courage to tell Alex how he felt. He wouldn't wake up every morning with her in his arms, pressed up against his chest.

 

 

XX

 

The scars healed. The nightmares left. By filming for Season Eight started, Alex was able to wear handcuffs without her breathing becoming erratic. Of course, they always had her keep the key. The fire had been buried in their past, neither too fond of remembering the details of that night.

 

Besides... They were more interested in the details that came after that night instead.


End file.
